1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate positioning module and a related optical touch system, and more particularly, to a coordinate positioning module having power detecting function and a related optical touch system, a method of detecting power of an active touch medium and a method of switching modes of the active touch medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional optical touch apparatus includes two types of design. One type of the conventional optical touch apparatus utilizes the reflection bar or the light guide bar to detect a moving track of the inactive touch object, such as fingers, the stylus unable to emitting light, or any other touch medium, so as to calculate coordinates of the inactive touch object. The other type of the conventional optical touch apparatus utilizes the image detecting component to detect the style capable of emitting the light, and analyzes the coordinates of the stylus to provide the corresponding operation command. Generally, the stylus capable of emitting the light includes a battery to supply electric power. When the battery is deficient in power, the light emitted from the stylus is dim, and detection sensitivity of the optical touch apparatus is decreased. Therefore the stylus capable of emitting the light usually includes a power detecting component to inspect the electrical quantity of the battery. However, manufacturing cost of the conventional active radiating stylus with the power detecting component is expensive, and volume of the conventional active radiating stylus is huge in order to accommodate the power detecting component. The conventional active radiating stylus has drawbacks of expensive cost, enormous volume and inconvenient operation.